Heart And Soul
by Rebellion of the Kat
Summary: Sarah Williams was living the high life, but when things start to go wrong with her career and love life she turns to the world of the Labyrinth, but was it the right thing to do? Will her heart and soul lead her back to Jareth?
1. Sarah Williams

Sarah Williams sprinted through the frantic Manhattan streets. Timing was certainly not one of her strong attributes and she was already ten minutes late. Her hair was a bundle of confusion and she had no time to apply her make-up, not that she needed it of course, her innocent complexion and large lustrous eyes enclosed more beauty than any lip gloss or mascara could hold. But Sarah didn't know this. She had always thought herself ordinary and nothing else. Which is why she had probably felt so insecure about racing down the streets with a naked face and damp tresses. She realised that she shouldn't have stayed up so late watching Ghost, one of her favourite movies, in her apartment, as she would not have woken up at the last minute and would not have had to rush her morning shower only to remember that she was supposed to be at Rosie's Café for eight o'clock.

* * *

Sarah's life was proceeding fairly well. It wasn't perfect but she had a lot of things that other girls her age would dream of having. For one thing her father had managed to get her a great job in a top advertising company. She didn't really enjoy it that much and she had few friends there but the pay was more than enough to get her through each day. Her real ambition was to become an actress. She had joined a stage school which she attended twice a week after work. Since she was a young girl she had always loved to dress up and act out fantasy scenes from her favourite stories, her father was rather concerned about this because even as a little girl Sarah was an outcast. But that's they way she liked it so that's the way it was. Which is why she was extremely delighted when she was offered a part in the upcoming play of Romeo and Juliet. She was of course playing Juliet and couldn't wait to get home and learn her lines.

* * *

As her life was so busy at the moment she almost couldn't fit in time to see Devon, her boyfriend. Sarah never really had much look with boys in her teenage years, but Devon had took to her like a moth to a flame. Sarah, now twenty, wasn't interested in him at first, but he had a very persuasive manner and wouldn't give in until she agreed to go out with him. Now, she had been dating him for almost three months and she felt liked he had transformed her from a young girl into a woman. Devon was one of the only men in her life that she actually trusted. One of the main reasons why she liked him so was because he was in fact a fay, an immortal being from another world. He did not have wings or grant wishes, in truth he hardly ever chose to use his powers. He seemed happy enough living in Manhattan with Sarah. He was overjoyed with the fact that Sarah was the only girl who could appreciate his otherworldliness and still accept him for who he was. Devon knew about Jareth, the Goblin King who Sarah had once encountered when she wished her brother away to the Underground. Sarah used to tell him many stories of her adventure and was glad that she had someone who understood her. She felt that if she kept her thoughts and feelings suppressed inside they may start to creep up on her and haunt her. On the other hand, she never told him about how she was almost tempted to stay with Jareth for fear that he would become envious.

* * *

Sarah used to speak to Hoggle everyday through her bedroom mirror. All she'd have to say was "Hoggle I need you" and he would always be there for her. She usually spoke to him about her life and her troubles and he would always give her advice, some which she would take and some which she would not. Sometimes Ludo and Sir Didymus would come and talk too, and every so often when she felt especially lonely they would join her in the real world and play games o chess with her or tell stories or watch movies. She asked them many things about the Labyrinth and they would tell her of tales of mischievous goblins and their wrongdoings, but whenever she asked them about Jareth they would never say too much about him, only that he was back to his usual dry-humoured spoilt self and that she should just forget about him. Even though Sarah never could forget about him. How could she forget such a beautiful and interesting individual. She often wondered what he did with himself these days, whether he attempted to win any other girls' hearts by stealing away their baby brothers or sisters. Partly, she hated him for what he did to her, how he took her brother away and almost killed her. But sometimes she couldn't help feeling a little bit sorry for him. Stuck in a castle for eternity full of disobedient goblins and no real friends. But there was no way she was going to let her thoughts of him come between her relationship with Devon. It was only about three months ago when Sarah decided that she needed to focus on her career and so contact with Hoggle and friends became less frequent.

* * *

As for Toby, the six year old had forgotten all about the Labyrinth and the Goblin King, or at least he never talked about it to Sarah. She kept in regular contact with him and her father and stepmother. Her troubled years as a teenager had melted away and now she was on reasonable terms with Karen, although inevitably she could never quite forgive her for taking her mothers place, which was why Sarah felt it best to move to the city where she was closer to her work.

* * *

Sarah stumbled into the café where she saw Devon slumped on their favourite corner table in their local café.

"Hi Devon" said Sarah in a cheery voice. "I'm sorry, I know I'm late."

"Ha ha yeah don't worry I'm used to it" said Devon dismissively. "At least you attempted to get here on time."

Devon could see that Sarah had been running, her face was hot and sweaty as she tried to brush the kinks out of her wet and wiry dark hair. She sat down opposite him as he watched her attentively.

"What?" she said. "I don't look that bad do I?"

Devon smiled. He truly adored Sarah, even more so than she adored him. She often wondered what it was about her that he liked so much. No one had ever called her beautiful before, not even Devon, and that's really all she ever wanted to be, beautiful. Devon on the other hand was very handsome, as all the fays and fairy's that Sarah had ever seen are. He had dark russet slick-back hair, small twinkling eyes and a cheeky grin. He wore a leather jacket and fitted denim jeans but still managed to appear elegant and tidy.

"No, no, of course you don't, not once you take silly wig off anyway" Devon said teasingly. That's the kind of guy he was, he never liked to get overly romantic and emotional. He just teased her a she knew that she shouldn't take it too personally.

Sarah ignored his remark. "So you said there was something important you wanted to tell me. I hope it's nothing too serious. You got me worried on the phone."

"No no, well I think it's more good than serious and I hope you'll think so too."  
"Well hurry up and tell me, you know I'm going to be late for work."

"What you're going to work today, oh I thought you was joining the mad hair parade." Again her laughed as Sarah combed her hair and tied it up into a ponytail showing off her slender face and swan neck.

"There are you satisfied" she said. "Now come on, tell me what's up."

"Okay, well you know the other day when I was telling you that because of your acting and busy job that I don't get too see that often" he said.

"Yeah" she answered.

"Well, I thought it would be good if maybe we…we perhaps moved in together."

Sarah looked stunned. Her eyes widened and her hands stared to tremble. She hadn't expected this and she certainly hadn't wanted things to move any further. She had never even told him that she loved him yet.


	2. Devon's Dream

Devon looked at Sarah inquisitively.

"Well Sarah, what do you say" asked Devon. "Shall we live together like a real couple."

"Oh" she answered unsure of what to say. "What made you think of this idea.?"

"Well, you see, I had a dream the other night. I know it's sounds crazy but we fay take dreams more seriously than you humans."

Sarah found this comment rather offensive. She always took her dreams seriously.

"Anyway" Devon continued, "I was at this masquerade ball, with dancers who wore the most outrageous costumes and there were chandeliers on the ceiling, and the room was shaped like a bubble. There were masked fay's all around and they laughed as I pushed my way through them."

Sarah looked a little uncomfortable. She remembered how she once danced with the Goblin King at a ball which sounded just like this. It was the strangest, but also the most wonderful feeling of her life. The way he held her in her arms and she felt so safe and secure, and the way her feet were swept of the floor and they glided along like they wearing soaring through an enchanted supernova. It was the first time she had ever been close to a man in such a way, and although it felt forbidden there were parts of her which felt like she was higher than the heavens above. In that short length of time Jareth had made Sarah feel more alive than she had ever felt before. Now these feelings had come back to her, she urged Devon to tell her more.

"So what happened in this dream?" she asked.

"I was sure I was looking for something, or someone. It seemed as if I was searching for ages until I saw her."

"Who, who did you see."

"You Sarah, it was you."

"Me?" Sarah said taken aback.

"Yes, and it made me realise how much I wanted to be with you. So please Sarah. How about it, let's live together."

Devon's dream had made Sarah realise that she couldn't live with him, not when she still clearly had feelings towards Jareth.

"Look it's not that I don't want to see you more, it's just that, well, it's a bit fast, don't you think. I'm happy with the way things are." She bit her lip hoping that what she had just said had been rational enough for him to comprehend.

Devon was shocked by her reply. He was sure that she would agree. His face contained a mixture of emotions; sadness, anger, humiliation and rejection. He didn't know what possible reason she could have for refusing his offer. Before she could explain her reason's he shot up out of his chair and stormed out of the café. The entire room looked at them as his sudden departure knocked over their hot cups of coffee's on the table. Sarah let out a slight gasp as a drop of coffee charred her skin. She awkwardly left her seat, said sorry to the people whose eyes stared at her and hustled out of the café. She noticed that Devon had ran streets ahead of her now and couldn't be any more late for work than she already was so she set off inn the other direction.

She hated Devon being mad at her. Usually he was a very calm and level-headed character but whenever he got rejected by Sarah, even for something small, his Jekyll and Hyde personality came into form. He wanted Sarah to be his and no one else's. She tried ringing his cell phone several times on her way to work but unsurprisingly there was no answer. She knew that this would not be forgotten easily.

* * *

Sarah turned around to glance at the big clock. It was quarter-past-eight. She was late. She legged it down the streets as fast as her feet could carry her, almost colliding into street vendors and newspaper stands as she raced by.

"Sorry" she shouted.

The hustle and bustle of New York City flushed past her as she pranced. The last thing she need was for her boss to notice her bad punctuality. She already had branded her as a troublemaker. Sarah thought it was just because she felt threatened by a younger woman as apart from her occasional lateness she had really done nothing wrong.

When she finally arrived she noticed her cynic of a boss shaking her head in disappointment.

"And what time do you call this missy!" Elaine, her boss demanded.

"I'm sorry" is all Sarah could say.

"You Sarah, are on your final warning" said Elaine.

"Yes miss."

"You look atrocious girl!" Elaine said as she stared at Sarah's damp hair and ruffled suit. "Well don't just stand there go and shred these papers."

"Yes, yes of course."

Sarah grabbed the papers and walked over to her tiny office. Sarah knew that as much as she hated Elaine, she had to be on her best behaviour otherwise she would be out. If only she hadn't of collided into the chief executive on her way.

"Ahhhh" he screamed as hot tea corrupted his debonair suit.

"Oh I'm so sorry!" said Sarah.

"Who the hell do you think you are. You just ruined my best suit. Oh man are you gonna pay for this child."

"I'm really sorry sir, it was an accident I swear, I didn't mean it." She was sure that she really didn't mean it. It wasn't like she had not been watching where she was going. She almost felt as though she had been pushed.

"Apologise all you want Sarah, there is no way you can worm your way out of this one" Elaine said as she strutted up to her with a satisfied grin. "Just say the words sir."

"You're fired!" the chief executive bellowed.

The words hollered through Sarah's mind over and over. She wanted so badly to keep her job after her father had worked so very hard to get it for her in the first place. She stood in shock for a few seconds before she realised that this was her only time to act in a way to try and redeem herself.

"Please sir, don't fire me, I'll pay for the suit and you can take this month's wages away, but you can't fire me."

"I just did, case DISMISSED! Now somebody remove her from my sight!"

Two security guards rushed over to Sarah and grabbed her by each arm before Sarah pulled away.

"Don't worry, I'm leaving."

* * *

Sarah marched out of the building. She couldn't believe it. This was the worst day she could ever have. First her boyfriend walks out on her and then she gets fired. Her life had suddenly turned from good to dreadful.

Tears streamed down her face as she walked away from the only thing her father was proud of her father for. She had images in her head of his disappointing face when she told him the news. She worked so hard only for it all to get blown away like a speck of dust over one stupid ungainly moment. She knew that from this moment her life was going to get worse and worse. Why couldn't she have left her house earlier, why couldn't she have given a better answer to Devon's proposal and why did she have to be so clumsy and bump into the chief executive.

Not really knowing where she was going she headed off into the busy streets of Manhattan looking solemn and gray.

If only she had been aware of the three malicious goblins that had just walked out of her old workplace and the snowy white owl that had seen everything from the tree branch above.


	3. Mirror Mirror

Sarah, back in her apartment and dressed in her nightgown, lay on her bed in despair. Her sodden face saturated her pillow since her tears had gotten uncontrollable. She hadn't wept like that in ages, but now she had good reason. In only a few minutes she had lost both her boyfriend and her job and to her knowledge it was all her fault. One other thing to add to the list of desolation was her repressed feelings for the Goblin King. She had forgotten all about his charming persona and fascinating spark until Devon reminded her of the heavenly masquerade ball. These feelings bewildered Sarah. She did not know why the thought of the name 'Jareth' made her skin crawl and her heart skip a beat. She did not know why the thought of the name 'Devon' made her feel anxious and unexcited. What was it about the King of the goblins that made Sarah sense a total new emotion in her that she didn't know she had. Why did she tell her brain that she detested him but her heart and soul that she wanted him.

Sarah looked around at her apartment. She had a nice little place. Apart from her now ex-job, it was one of the only things in her life that she was proud of. She always kept it neat and tidy. To Sarah her bedroom was her fairy-tale getaway. Two walls were painted lilac and two were pink with a silver stencilled border stretched across it. Ornaments of fairies, elves and other spiritual creatures were scattered on the many bookshelves and cupboards. She had kept all of her fairy stories and childhood teddies and toys to remind her that even though she had become a woman, she didn't have to lose her imagination as she had learnt after her journey in the Labyrinth. On the floor lay an extensive rug which had a hand-made stitching imagery of fairies in an enchanted forest. Sarah had always liked her room to be full of fantasy and magic in which she could dream about the places she could visit one day, after all, she knew the fay world was real, so anything could be possible.

Sarah got out of her bed and walked over to the refrigerator where she found an unopened bottle of wine. She poured herself a glass a guzzled it down quickly before pouring herself another one.

Suddenly Sarah heard a knock on the door. She covered herself in her bathrobe before she open the door.

"Devon. What are you doing…I mean, how did you know I was home."

Devon stood there looking discomfited and remorseful. He looked into Sarah's eyes and was surprised to see that she had been crying so hard, but he knew why.

"Apparently your dad called your job to ask how you was getting on and he was stunned to hear that you had in fact been fired. He didn't think you'd want to talk to him right now so he called me to ask how you were. So…how are you" he sighed.

"How do you think I am" she said moodily as she broke down into more tears.

Devon gave her a awkward hug as she continued to ramble. "First of all I upset you and you walk out on me and then…an then…"

She was crying do much that she couldn't even manage to finish her sentence.

"It's okay" said Devon as he tightened his arms around her. "I'm sorry for overreacting. I do that sometimes. I shouldn't have walked out on you."

Sarah looked at him kindly. "Thank you" she said. "I'm sorry too. I shouldn't' have said what I said in such a stern way, I should have explained myself better. Forgive me."

"I already have" he said.

Sarah gave him a hug and smiled. She knew that he would be okay about it. Even though he got a bit nasty when he was upset, he would always be so kind afterwards.

"So what day is best for me to move in then" said Devon.

Sarah's smile dropped to a frown. Didn't he understand that she wasn't ready for them to live together yet.

"Devon, I thought we weren't going to do this yet."

Devon stared at her for a second with a very severe face. He then turned around and walked off again, without saying a thing. Sarah slapped her hands against her face and stormed back in her room.

* * *

Sarah fought back her tears and paraded over to her bedroom mirror. She sat by it and took a good hard look at herself. She knew that nobody on this world could make her feel any better.

"I need you Hoggle" she asked quietly, hoping so desperately that he would come.

A ray of light blasted across her mirror which made Sarah's eyes squint. An ugly, but kind-hearted goblin came into appearance.

"Sarah?" said Hoggle.

"Hi Hoggle" said Sarah, feeling guilty that she had not spoken to him for so long. She didn't want him to be mad at her too.

"Sarah, you 'aven't asked to see me in…well in in ages, did you not need us" he asked.

"I did need you Hoggle, I was just so stupid not to realise it. I thought I could get by in life with a good job and a boyfriend. But now I've lost them, and I realise what I really needed all that time."

"What?" asked Hoggle.

"My friends silly" laughed Sarah forgetting how naïve Hoggle could be when it came to friendship. "Forgive me Hoggle."

"Well o'course I forgive you Sarah…but…just remember that I did."

Sarah wasn't sure what he meant by this.

"Tell you what. I'll go and get the others and we'll come out and 'ave a party with you, k?" Hoggle said.

"No wait Hoggle, I've got a much better idea." Sarah hesitated. "How about, if I come into your world." Sarah knew that Hoggle would oppose but there was no harm in asking.

"Oh no Sarah…I…I err don't think that's a good idea."

"Why not!" she whined.

"Because, I just don't want you getting into no trouble that's all." There was a slight uncertainty in the way that Hoggle spoke.

"Hoggle! When have I ever gotten into trouble before?" she asked.

Hoggle raised his thick bushy eyebrows and looked at her. She knew that look meant that she had gotten into trouble before. Her journey into the Labyrinth almost got them hurled into the Bog Of Eternal Stench and killed by the cleaners.

"Hoggle I wish for you to take me into the Labyrinth." Sarah smiled, she knew that Hoggle had to obey her wishes as did all the goblins. Hoggle groaned, but did as she asked. He put his grubby goblin hands up towards the mirror. Sarah gazed in astonishment as she saw the little man's hands come out of the mirror so she should touch them. She carefully grasped both of his hands with hers and in a flash he pulled her through the mirror into his world.

* * *

Sarah looked around wondrously. She was in a large imperial room with hundreds of repulsive greedy goblins. Some were drinking ale, some were playing games and others were fighting. It was a spaghetti junction of ugliness. The noise was almost unbearable. Cackling, screaming, singing, belching, the list of sounds go on. Occasionally a goblin would look up at Sarah, then chuckle and look away. Sarah was not afraid though. For she had defeated a whole army of goblins before. She was excited to be back in the Labyrinth. She knew that years ago many strange and magical things happened here and couldn't wait to see what happened next. She noticed that in the centre of the room there was an empty throne, without doubt belonging to King Jareth. She looked at Hoggle in wonder to why he would have brought her to the castle of the Goblin King. For he more than anyone feared Jareth. Sarah, however was secretly a little pleased he had brought her here. She was curious about the man who she had declined four years ago, even a little frightened.

"Hoggle" said Sarah. "Why are we in the castle beyond the Goblin City."

"Frankly Sarah, I have no idea. We wasn't supposed to end up here." Hoggle sounded worried. He looked around nervously at the other goblins. He once told Sarah that he never really got along with the other goblins because they were too dim-witted and chaotic to be his friend. Some of them he feared and some he could control.

Sarah looked back at the throne and to her amazement, she saw a snowy white owl perched in the centre of it, its stare was fixated on her. The owl made Sarah jump.

"Hoggle how long has that owl been there" she said fearful that it had been watching her for some time.

Hoggle turned around. He flinched when he saw the owl.

"Oh, him, oh he's just, he's erm, he's just a friend who comes to see us every so often that's all" he said hesitantly.

"Hoggle how stupid do you think I am" Sarah snapped. "You and I both know who that owl is."

"It ain't Jareth, no it ain't, it's erm Fred…yeah Fred the owl, he's just erm…" Hoggle knew that he wasn't fooling anyone. "Oh alright, it's, Jareth." Hoggle spoke of his name so cruelly.

"Well why isn't he changing into human form, why is he still an owl?" she asked concernedly.

Hoggle sighed. He had tried to keep it from her all these years but he realised that now was time for the truth.

"Ya see Sarah, four years ago when you crushed Jareth, you also crushed his role as King of the Labyrinth and when the Goblin King gets defeated , well, he turns into his animal form for the rest of eternity, so in Jareth's case, he turned into an owl."

Sarah was stunned. She couldn't believe that Jareth had been an owl for four years. Her soul was ridden with shame and guilt. But how could she have known, no one had told her that he would stay as an owl forever. Hoggle should have told her. She looked at Hoggle. He rubbed his throat on his neck in nervousness. He knew that Sarah would be furious with him.

"Hoggle how could you" she spoke in a broken voice. She really thought that she could trust him. Hoggle ran off in remorse.

Sarah looked back at the owl. Even in his owl form he had the most miraculous eyes. So much wisdom and pain were seen in those eyes. The owl gazed back at Sarah. He almost looked like he was pleading her to save him. It felt strangely unsettling that Jareth was a stuck as a species much weaker than herself. She had fought so hard before to defeat him but now she had all the power it just didn't feel right. Tears appeared on the edges of Sarah's eyelids but she would not release them any further. Then, Sarah felt a hand tugging at her gown. It was a small, friendly-looking goblin, with big moonstone eyes and a goofy smile.

"Don't worry Sarah" it said. "There is way to get him back."

"How?" she asked curiously.

"Tell him he has power over you, that'll do it, you see."

Sarah wasn't even sure that she'd want to meet him again. He might not want to see _her_. She thought that he would be too enraged with her to speak her. Sarah felt that she needed time to think things over. She decided to walk away.

Just as she was about to walk out of the castle, a goblin appeared in front of her, blocking her way. He didn't look friendly at all. He was much more hideous and unpleasant than the last goblin.

"You took away master" it said.

Then another goblin popped up. Sarah tried to move forward but they wouldn't let her.

"Let me go" she yelled. But more and more goblins came to block her way. Suddenly there were hundreds of goblins surrounding her., laughing and taunting whilst pulling at her clothes and hair.

"You're hurting" she screamed. "Get off me."

The goblins dragged her back into the throne room and started attacking her. Sarah tried to scream for help, but she could hardly breathe. There was no one there to help her. Sarah felt dizzy as goblins were jumping on her. She couldn't see much through the crowd. The goblins cackled and screeched as they attacked her. She felt cuts and bruises all over her. Her fear of the goblins had turned from unafraid to downright terrified. She looked around for an escape, but there were so many goblins surrounding her she couldn't move. She could only just see the owl through a gap in the mass of goblins. He was staring at her. She pleaded at him with her eyes to help but he wouldn't even flinch. Sarah screamed as one of the goblins leaped onto her leg. She looked at the Jareth again. Still he wouldn't move. But she knew she couldn't take the pain any more. Sarah was a fighter. She wouldn't just give up. She looked into the Jareth eyes let out a cracked voice.

"Jareth" she whispered in pain. "I…need…you" she murmured. "Jareth…you…have…power…over me."

Sarah couldn't fight any more. She gave up struggling and just lay there, pale and weak. Her eyes closed as she took in the pain these nasty goblins were giving her. She could barely take in air. She felt like she was going to die any second.

"STOP!"


	4. The King's Return

His loud voice shocked and jolted Sarah. His hands yanked away the goblins one by one. She slowly felt more and more relieved as the goblins were deducted from her. Her vision was blurry but she could faintly see the Goblin King frantically pulling the goblins off oh her. She tried to stay awake so she could get a closer look him but the distress she was in took over and Sarah passed out.

The goblins started to realise who was tearing them away from Sarah. Once they found out their king had returned they quickly stopped attacking her. When the violence had stopped all of the goblins fearfully look up at their king. He gazed at them very sternly. He said nothing but his eyes were looking for a response. There was a atmosphere of silence for a few seconds until a high-pitched squeaky voice spoke.

"It was only a bit of fun" one of the more daring goblins said.

"Fun?!" Jareth said sharply as he paced up and down. "Fun?! You find this fun do you? You find it fun to practically beat a young girl to her deathbed. You find it fun to disobey your king just because he cannot confine you. You find it FUN?!"

Jareth was clearly very angry with the goblins. One of them let out a chuckle. Jareth looked at it. It trembled as he picked it up by it's throat. It gulped and shook it's head. Jareth raised his eyebrows and scornfully nodded at him. That nod meant one thing…the Bog Of Eternal Stench!

"Please master, not the Bog Of Eternal Stench!" it begged.

"Oh yes!" he shouted as he shook the goblin vigorously.

Suddenly, a small groan came out of Sarah's mouth who was still unconscious on the floor. Jareth could see that she was in poor health. He dropped the goblin and walked over to Sarah. His gloved hand stroked her hair from her face. She had bruises and scars all over her once immaculate complexion. He looked at her with a neutral stare. Whatever needed to be said between them could wait until tomorrow he thought. He raised her up into his arms while her head instinctively rested beneath his chin. He took her up to a room where should would spend the night to recover.

* * *

Sarah awakened in the early hours of the morning the next day. Her eyelids flickered as the sun echoed off of her pastel-painted walls. She lay flat on her back and looked up at the ceiling smiling as she noticed her favourite fairyland poster which she had placed directly above her bed so she could wake up to an enchanted dream every morning. Her butterfly white bed covers smothered her delicate frame.

After a moment of resting in her blanket of consolation she lifted up her body to face the new day. To her astonishment she had woken in the presence of unexpected company. A gigantic hairy ginger beast and a small noble fox with a shy dog fixed their eyes on Sarah's traumatized expression.

Sarah let out a lingering scream.

This startled the creatures so they screamed also.

Sarah screamed again. It was like a interchanging scream-a-thon.

Sarah finally calmed down as she breathed heavily.

"What are you doing here frightening me like that?" she asked. "How did you get in my room without permission.

"Oh, I do apologise my lady" said Sir Didymus.

"Sarah mad?" asked the Ludo.

"No I'm not mad, you just scared me for a second" she said. As much as Sarah adored her friends she felt a little uncomfortable waking up in her night clothes to see their ogling faces.

"Would you like us to leave my lady?" asked Didymus.

Sarah got out of her bed and gave her friends a hug. "Of course I don't want you to leave. Oh, I've missed you so much" she said as she squeezed them tightly. Ludo yelped.

"What's the matter Ludo?" she asked.

"Not anything matter Sarah?" said Ludo. But Sarah could tell he was hiding something.

"I'm sorry if I seemed a little scared back then but I had the strangest dream" she said. "I was in the castle at the centre of the Labyrinth and I was being attacked by thousands of goblins. It was horrible, they almost killed me" she cried.

"It wasn't a dream." Jareth declared as appeared out of nowhere. Sarah turned her head to face him and gazed in bewilderment.

"And don't over-exaggerate Sarah" he continued. "There aren't even a thousand goblins in my castle so there couldn't have possibly been that many assaulting you" he said smugly.

Sarah still stared at him, unable to say a word.

"Surprised to see me are you" Jareth said. "I can't think why? After all it was you who brought me back here, wasn't it?" he looked at her fiercely expecting her to answer.

Sarah looked down at her arms and legs. They were covered in cuts and bruises. The memories of that horrendous event came flooding back to her. She began to feel the pain creep in on her flesh. Her body had never suffered so much pain before. It wasn't a pretty sight. Her battered skin was exposed beneath her scanty nightdress. She cringed as she stroked her wounds. Jareth noticed that she was troubled by her injuries.

"You ought to think yourself lucky" he said. "It was much worse than that yesterday. Thanks to my magic it's helped you heal a lot quicker."

Sarah looked up at him, stunned that he would say something like that. Lucky? How could she possibly be lucky. If it wasn't for the Labyrinth she would have been at home right now without a scratch on her.

"You asked to come here" Jareth said, as if he knew what she was thinking.

She looked up at him. Although she was stark raving mad at him she still found his masculine beauty irresistible. He looked rather well to say he had been stuck as an owl for four years. His radiant complexion was grim yet compelling. His enigmatic eyes told a thousand truths and lies that Sarah could not yet understand. His razor-sharp teeth were enclosed in a long narrow mouth which twitched every now and then indicating that there was humour beyond his seriousness. His ash-blonde, untamed mane sparkled in the sunlight. He was the most captivating man that Sarah had ever seen, and she realised this now more than ever before. Perhaps Sarah's maturity had given her feelings that she never had when she was fifteen, because as much as she hated him she desired to taste his magnificence. As much as she feared him she craved his consolation.

Jareth noticed Sarah's friends who timidly stood in silence looking at them both.

"You, OUT!" he barked.

Sarah watched her animal friends stagger out of her room quickly shutting the door behind them. Something was different about the way Ludo had walked. He seemed like he was breathlessly limping. She wanted to protest against the kings orders but she knew there were much more important things they had to talk about.

"What are you doing here?" she coyly asked.

"I think it should be who is asking you, what are you doing _here_?"

Sarah was confused. Jareth stretch out his long lean right arm. His black gloved finger pointed to Sarah's bedroom door. The door opened, and Sarah walked up to it. She peeked her head out of the door. And that was when she noticed that the place she was standing in was not her room. It was just an illusion. She was really in Jareth's castle for she could see the murky hallways either side. The door slammed shut make Sarah leap back inside her 'bedroom.'

"I think you and I need to have a little chat don't we…Sarah?" he said grimly.

She looked at Jareth. His face gave away no sign as to how he was feeling and what he was thinking. He paced around her never once turning his eyes away. Sarah was shaking within her soul and as much as she tried to stay calm she was sure he could sense her fear.

"Jareth" she said quietly, not quite sure why she said his name, she had no idea what she should say to him. Jareth stopped pacing and looked at her curiously.

"I…I'm sorry" she said, but as soon as she did she regretted it. Why on earth was she apologising. What had she done wrong.

"For what?" he asked.

She hesitated.

"Look, if I'd have known that me defeating you would have turned you into an owl for eternity then…

"Then what?!" he snapped. "Would you have not said those words? Would you have given up? No! You wouldn't… You should have never wished your brother away in the first place. That's what you should be sorry for."

"In my defence, I didn't think you would actually come and take him!" she yelled.

"Oh you didn't?" he said. She had heard those words before.

"No!" Sarah said angrily. "Not every girl who wishes her brother away expects them to be actually taken by a Goblin King."

"Not every girl knows about the Goblin King."

He was right, Sarah was one of the few girls who knew the story of the Labyrinth. That little red book wasn't available in any ordinary book shop. Sarah was special. The book was almost like a curse to her. How many other girls get so engrossed in a book that they recite the words every day. Sarah spent many a day reading the tale, over and over again.

_Once upon a time there was a beautiful young girl whose stepmother always made her stay home with the baby . And the baby was a spoiled child, and he wanted everything for himself and the girl was practically a slave. _

"But what no one knew was that the King of the Goblins had fallen in love with the girl and he had given her certain powers…" she whispered.

Jareth glanced at Sarah. She glanced at him. They both shyly looked away. Sarah knew that story by heart but she never considered the fact that everything in the book was about her. The king was in love with her? Surely not. Not everything in that book was exactly right was it? Sarah remembered back to when she first got handed the book. She was twelve years old, just after her mother had abandoned her. She had found it in a jumble sale on a strange stall. The man who had sold it to her was odd looking, ugly, scruffy, almost goblin-like.

Three rascally goblins stumbled through the door and broke the silence as they chuckled away.

"What are you three repulsive scabs doing here?!" shouted Jareth.

"We've come to report back to you sir, the task you set us is complete" said a goblin who didn't seem to realise Sarah was there."

"Now get out of here!" Sarah wondered why he was so eager to get rid off them.

"Okay, okay" the goblin said "but we just wanted to let you know that we got that girl fired for you, now she's sure to be upset."

Jareth clenched his teeth out of Sarah's view. The one thing he didn't want the goblins to say and they had said it. He could sense that Sarah was looking at him furiously behind him, so he turned around to meet her outraged expression.

"You got me fired?!" she wailed. "I knew I was pushed. You insolent bastard." Sarah never usually swore but this time she felt it necessary. "How did you even tell them to do it I thought you was stuck as an owl?"

"Well I am their king. Even owls have their ways." he said. "NOW GET OUT ALL OF YOU!" he shouted at the three goblins as the regrettably scampered out of the door shutting it behind them.

Sarah looked at Jareth tearfully. She couldn't believe a man could be so horrible.

"Why?" she softly said.

"It was the only way I knew you would come to the Labyrinth. You would never have come here if you were happy with your life. I needed to make you feel sad and worthless so you would wish to come here of your own accord. Since you were the only girl who could set me free."

"But surely you didn't think that me losing my job would make me so distressed that I would hate my whole life. I mean, I wasn't even that upset because of my job, I was more upset about arguing with my boyfriend…"

Sarah stopped. She remembered about Devon's dream where he was at the bubble-shaped masquerade. He couldn't have dreamt that up all by himself. Jareth must have put that dream into his head. For when Devon told Sarah of his dream all of her repressed feelings had rushed back to her. Sarah looked up at Jareth whose eyes now were submerged in guilt. She knew that he had sent that dream so she would remember her feelings and reject Devon' proposal. It all seemed to fit.

"How could you" she said. "You vile monster!"

"Don't defy me!" he retorted.

"I should have never asked for your help. I demand you to take me home right now" she screamed.

"Oh do you! And why should I do that. Do think that I would concede to the demands of a girl whose eyes scowl at me so cruelly? Do think that after you insult me I would be more than happy to send you skipping back to your blissful little life. Don't you forget Sarah. I have the power over you now and I will not return you home until you apologise."

"I will never apologise to you!" she wailed.

"What a pity" he sneeringly remarked. "Then you shall be locked in here until you do."

Jareth strode out of the door leaving her forlorn and powerless.


	5. Strange Temptations

Sarah had been stuck up in her 'bedroom' for a while. On an ordinary day she wouldn't have minded. She spent many a day in her bedroom reading books and writing stories. But she knew this was not her room, and she knew that the Goblin King was right outside of the door. Sarah realised that she could never have any feelings for the Goblin King. The only thing he could ever be was cruel. How dare he lock her up in his castle against her wishes. Even as she thought this a strange feeling lingered around inside of her. Sir Didymus had courageously managed to creep into Sarah's room through her mirror which she was very grateful for. But as the hours passed she knew that she was getting hungry. Her restless character could not stand being locked away any longer.

"Sir Didymus, I need you to tell Jareth that I'm ready to talk to him." she said.

"As you wish my lady" said the fox as he went off to inform the king.

He arrived back more quickly than Sarah had thought.

"The King has instructed that you will join him for dinner my lady." said Sir Didymus.

By this point she had got dressed in one of her favourite outfits, applied flawless make-up and tied her hair in a neat side ponytail. She couldn't possible forgive Jareth for what he had done but she could at least make an effort to look presentable.

"No my lady" said Didymus, "he has also instructed that you shall wear one of your gowns."

"But I don't have any gowns" she said. "All I have are jeans and t-shirts look." Sarah walked over to her closet and opened it wide, amazed to find the most glorious gowns that she had ever seen. Her eyes widened in surprise. She hated the fact the Jareth had 'instructed' her on what to wear but those gowns were just too beautiful to resist.

She picked out a dazzling satin sapphire frock that glimmered in the luminosity. She also found her mother's old diamond necklace and some pretty black heels. She pulled out her ponytail and let her hair hang sleekly over her bare shoulders. She had no idea why she was going to this much trouble but couldn't stop her self from looking lovely. She stared in the mirror, actually surprised it was her staring back at her. She had never felt more womanly than she did then.

* * *

Jareth impatiently awaited at the dinner table for Sarah to appear. The table was long and majestic with candles in the centre. The chairs were placed at either end and the finest looking three course dinner was placed between the many items of cutlery. He, as always, looked spectacular, with his shiny black attire and courteous posture. But his face showed signs of intolerance as Sarah was already half an hour late. He was just about give up on her when she appeared from the far doors. He stood in silence and shock when the most attractive girl he had ever seen approached him. She was mesmerising. The dress was perfect. It captured every curve as she gracefully walked towards him. The only thing that didn't match was Sarah's facial expression. She had a mixed look of annoyance and nervousness. If Jareth thought he could sweet-talk her even though he had practically destroyed her life then he could think again.

Jareth smiled. "I'm glad you liked the dress" he said still with a slightly sardonic tone to his voice.

Sarah said nothing. She didn't want to be nice to him nor did she want to argue. Jareth pulled her chair as she elegantly sat down. He retreated to his seat and they began their dinner. Sarah had to admit, it was the best food she ever tasted. She almost had to refrain herself from guzzling it down as she was so hungry. Jareth laughed as she tried to figure out which knife to use to spread her butter and which one to use to carve the turkey. The stillness of the evening was broken when Sarah decided to speak.

"So, what was it like being an owl for four years." She wasn't sure whether that was the right thing to ask as Jareth frowned at her. Then he smiled.

"Well" he said. "Let's just put it this way. "Last night I spent hours trying to stop myself from hooting and the idea of eating mice seems strangely tempting."

They both laughed, Jareth with his notorious cackle and Sarah with a slight giggle. Then she remembered that she was still mad at him so she straightened up her face.

"Come come now Sarah. Let's not hold grudges shall we. What's said has been said. You wouldn't want to spoil a perfectly fine evening now would you?", his head inclined as if longing for an answer to the question just asked.

"No I guess not" she murmured. "So it's best that I go. Thank you for the meal it was lovely. I'll be going back to my room now." Sarah quickly raised from her chair and began walking away back up to the dreaded prison bedroom. She felt his hand lightly touch her shoulder. She turned back round to see his yearning eyes gazing at her.

"Sarah, do not be off so promptly you haven't even finished your dinner yet. Besides

, I have something to show you."

Jareth led her to the balcony over at the fall wall. Sarah cautiously walked out on to the veranda only to be overwhelmed by the captivating view. The entire Labyrinth could be seen from that small castle ledge. It looked so beautiful in the twilight. Magic and fantasy emerged from every angle. Fireflies illuminated the obscurity as they serenaded with the fairies. The whole maze looked so huge and complex, Sarah was actually quite proud of herself for making it through. Jareth was pleased to see that Sarah enjoyed this view.

"Did you miss it" he asked.

"I…I never really thought about it" she said stubbornly.

"No?" he said ironically. "So your boyfriends dream did not make you wish to come back here" he said.

Sarah hesitantly stumbled over her heeled shoes only to be caught in Jareth's arms as she gasped. In his arms she felt safe and secure, like no one could ever harm her. In that brief moment she felt a strange sensation. Jareth could feel her heartbeat racing.

"Are you alright" he asked laughing. "My my, you are clumsy aren't you. I can tell you never went to finishing school." he said as he released her.

"That's not…"

He put his hands on her lips, knowing that she would say the word 'fair'. The corners of his mouth twitched as he looked into her eyes. She gazed back. She knew it was wrong but she couldn't help feel excitement when she was in his presence. Something that she had never felt before. As she stared into his oddly shaped pupils she saw a different side to him that she had never seen before. A more softer side. Last night she wouldn't have dreamt of kissing him but in this moment that's all she wanted to do. He leaned towards her. She responded. As his narrow lips pressed against hers a shiver of passion streamed down her spine. Who would have thought that someone's lips could give such an exhilarating sensation as Jareth's gave Sarah. Her soul melted in his touch. She opened her mouth wider as his tongue caressed her youthful essence. She purred in response to his fiery embrace. She had never been kissed like this before. Not even by Devon. 'Oh no' she thought. What was she doing. Sarah pulled away from Jareth with a guilt-ridden conscience. He glared at her.

"This is wrong" she whispered. "I…I have a boyfriend, I can't do this." Jareth was irritated.

"Sarah I must warn you, I know Devon's-type. I cannot let you go back to him. He cannot be trusted." he said with authority and concern.

Sarah angrily pulled away. "Since when can you tell me who I can and can't see."

"Since I have the power over you. Sarah, I only have your best interests at heart."

Sarah felt confused. One moment ago she shared to most amazing kiss with Jareth and now all she could think of was how she had betrayed Devon.

"Look Sarah…" said Jareth until he saw that he was interrupted by Hoggle's intrusion.

"Sarah?" said Hoggle.

"Hoggle I don't want to speak to you right now!" she said.

"You heard her Hogwash, get out" retorted Jareth who looked disappointed.

"But Sarah, it's about your brother, he's not well."

Sarah looked at Hoggle concernedly. He had always kept an eye on her brother ever since she rescued him.

"What do you mean Hoggle." she asked worriedly.

"I jus' saw your parents rush him off in one of those big ambulance van things. It looked quite serious, I thought I should warn ya."

Sarah started to panic. She looked at Jareth. "I have to go" she begged.

Jareth nodded as he extracted a crystal ball from his sleeve. He threw it up in the air which released a blinding white light.


	6. Recovery

When the light faded Sarah found herself stood outside of a New York hospital. The previous events seemed like a faded dream now she was back in reality. She noticed that she was in her old clothes and her hair was untidy again. She ran through the main doors and headed straight to the reception desk.

"Hi can you tell me where I can find Toby Williams, a six year old boy, I'm his sister." she said hastily.

After searching through her notes the receptionist answered.

"Yes, you'll find him on the third floor, in room twenty-six.

"Thank you" said Sarah as she ran towards the lift. When she finally reached the room she wiped her tears away from her eyes and unwarily entered the doors.

In the room she saw two nurses, one looking through her notes and the other tending to the hospital bed. Her father stood quietly and as much as he tried to look calm Sarah saw straight through his composed disguise and new he was truly worried. Her stepmother broke into tears as she leant beside the bed. For a woman so strong-minded and stubborn Sarah was disturbed by her sorrow. And then she saw Toby. Sarah trembled at the sight of her ill little brother. His ghostly white face lay there still as he struggled for his breath, his bright blue eyes had faded to grey shadows of gloom. The five year old little boy looked frail and helpless. Sarah tried to fight back her tears. She did not want her brother to think that his big sister was troubled by him.

"What's wrong with him" she said.

"We don't know" said her father as his held his arm out to Sarah. She leaned in towards her father as he held her tight. She had never been close to him in this way before. He was always a practical man, helping her with homework and fixing her bike, but he never once hugged her in such a way or expressed his love for his daughter. Sarah longed for the day her father would hug her. But now it didn't seem to help at all. Not while Toby was lying there powerless.

A doctor came in the room.

"We'll need to do some tests on Toby now to find out the problem, if you wouldn't mind waiting outside I can assure you he will be in safe hands."

"How long will it take" asked Sarah's father.

"Oh it shouldn't take too long, please, your son should be fine."

Sarah and her family left the ward and congregated in the waiting room. Never had the name 'waiting room' been so appropriate as it did at that moment. That's all they seemed to do; wait and wait and wait. They waited in total silence with Sarah sitting quietly on her own and her parents clutching each other anxiously. It seemed like they had been waiting for hours when really it had been thirteen minutes.

When the doctor finally came out of Toby's ward he had a strange look on his face. Sarah and her parents quickly stood up. The most terrible stomach-churning feeling lurked within Sarah as the doctor approached.

"What's wrong" asked Sarah's stepmother, "Is my son alright?"

"Your son…" said the doctor, "…is fine."

"What" they all asked curiously.

"Astonishingly Toby has made a miraculous recovery. I'm quite surprised myself, but he should be able to go home tomorrow" said the doctor.

Sarah and her parents sighed with relief as they cheerfully wrapped their arms around each other. Sarah tears uncontrollably streamed down her face. She had never been so relieved in her life. She had almost lost her brother once before and to lose him again would be unbearable.

* * *

An hour later and it was Sarah's turn to see Toby. She wanted to see him on his own because she knew that she couldn't say much in front of her father and stepmother. She felt more comfortable when it was just her and her brother. She saw his cheery little face light up when she walked in. There was no doubt about it. Toby had made a phenomenal recovery. His face was no longer white, but was full with colour. His eyes had bounced back to vivid blue again and his mouth was not struggling to breathe, but beamed out a big friendly smile. She sat down beside him and held his hand. 

"Hey champ" she said and gave him a smile.

"Hey Sarah" said Toby. "Did you miss me."

"You bet I did, you had us all worried for a moment."

"Mommy said I was a murkel, what's a murkel Sarah?" he asked.

"Murkel? I don't…oh I think you mean miracle. It means that it was amazing how you got better so quickly. We didn't think you was going to get well so soon. Not even the doctors know how you got better."

"Doctor don't know about goblins?" asked Toby.

Sarah looked at him curiously. "What goblins?" she asked.

"Goblins fixed me, goblins came in when doctor went out and gave me bubble ball, and bubble ball made me better."

Sarah couldn't believe what she was hearing. The goblins had cured Toby. Those things that had earlier been brutally attacking her had healed her little brother.

"Sarah, what's wrong" asked Toby as he saw the puzzled look on her face.

"Nothing" she said as she patted his head. "Nothing at all."

* * *

A couple of hours after and Sarah left the hospital. It was almost ten o'clock and Sarah wanted to get home after an unusual long day. She knew that Toby was safe and well and she had promised him that she would visit him first thin in the morning, so she went to the bus stop and boarded the Number 5 back to her Manhattan apartment. She sat down on the backseat and stared out of the window thinking about what her brother said to her. The thought of the goblins were all that was on her mind. She didn't really know what to make of them. They were so mean to her but so helpful to her brother. She tried not to let the thoughts trouble her too much but she couldn't help it. Her brain was occupied with the goblins. She had even gone delusional as she could see the goblins outside the window of the bus as it departed. They were standing there outside of the hospital looking straight at her. Then she thought. She wasn't going delusional. The goblins were really there. And so was there King. Jareth stood there as Sarah gazed in surprise. He was smiling at her, and then he gave her a wink. Sarah coyly smiled back as the bus left the hospital so they were no longer in sight. She couldn't believe that Jareth had cured her little brother.

* * *

Sarah sat in her apartment and lay on her bed in her night clothes looking back on her day. So many things had happened. Her feelings were like a roller-coater of emotions. In one day she had felt happy, sad, angry, scared, infatuated and relieved, and she still did not know what to make of it all. One thing was for sure. No matter how cruel the Goblin King had been to her in the past, she had to be thankful for what he did for Toby. 

"Thank you Jareth" she whispered.

"Don't thank me, thank the goblins" said a voice.

Sarah looked up and saw the Goblin King standing in her bedroom. She was getting a little annoyed of him always sneaking up on her.

"Well, I suppose it was me that told them to do it. So I guess you could thank me" he said and grinned at her.

"Well I guess we're even now then aren't we" she said.

"Yes, I guess we are" said Jareth. "As long as that's settled then I wish you a goodnight." Jareth turned around and opened her door.

"Stay" she whispered.

He turned back round.

"What?" he asked in surprise.

"I…I want you to stay." she said.

Jareth slowly shut her bedroom door and walked up to her bed. He sat down as she sat up to face him. He passionately looked into her eyes and leaned towards her. She leaned into him and parted her lips ready to kiss him. But his mouth went passed her lips and whispered softly in her ear.

"Sarah" he said. "I hope you know that this is what you really want."

She pulled back and looked at him.

"It is" she said.

"Just because I saved your brother it does not mean that you owe me anything."

"I know" she said.

"And I must warn you that I do not like being exploited. You must tell me that this is what you really want."

"Yes, it is" she said.

Jareth put his gloved hand on her face and stroked hair away. He pressed his lips against hers and slowly devoured her wholesome quintessence. For the second time she tasted his mysterious spirit. His kisses were like forbidden fruit; wrong but mouth-wateringly pleasant. The heart of Labyrinth swept through her soul as his mouth consumed her delicate mouth and neck. His arms wrapped around her tightly as he pulled her closer and lay her down on the bed. His hands savagely ripped off her clothes and her hands hastily pulled at his attire. He pressed his hips against hers as she whispered his name. His hands caressed her silky skin until she gasped at his touch. She draped her arms around his shoulder as he inserted his essence into her purity. She groaned with pleasure and delight as her long-awaited need for total satisfaction was fulfilled. Their hearts beated as one as the rhythm of their bodies pulsated together. All of Sarah's built-up emotions of the day released with her energy of this one passionate moment. The moment that Jareth had claimed her and she gave up all of her power to him. Sarah could not deny that this moment gave her sensations that she never knew she could feel.

When all of their energy had been unleashed they lay together silently as he held her tightly in his arms letting Sarah fall into a deep sleep until the morning would come to greet them.

* * *

_Authors Note: It hasn't finished yet, there's still a long way to go. Just because J & S have got it on does not mean that its the end of all eternity. Not in my world anyway! What about Devon? What about Devon?? Thanks for all of your kind reviews so far. Keep 'em rollin'!_


	7. The Morning After The Night Before

Daybreak had come. The sun warmly twinkled through the lilac drapes. The chirps of morning birds echoed from every corner of the room. Sarah lay peacefully with his arms gripping her tightly as if he was protecting her from everything else in the world. Even in the mornings he looked flawless. There was no sign on his face that said he had been asleep for hours. His face still radiated luminosity and his eyes still sparkled. Unlike Sarah who appeared shabby and drained. She felt somewhat uncomfortable with the fact that she was lying next to a King and she looked far from elegant. In truth, she felt uncomfortable altogether. She had never been more aware of her nakedness. She struggled through Jareth's grip to try and sit up, the bed cover still wrapped around her body. Jareth noticed her uneasiness.

"Good morning Sarah, did you have a nice night?" he said as he sat up with her and stroked her tousled hair back. She looked at him and smiled not knowing what to say. She knew that last night was magical and she did have a nice sleep but this morning she felt a little strange. She usually woke up on her own and then she didn't care what she looked like because no one could see her. Or least she didn't think no one could see her. But this time she was in the presence or a much older and much more prominent man. Sure Devon had stayed over some nights but he was just an ordinary fay. She looked around her bedroom and found comfort in everything else that did not feel strange to her. Her posters, fairy ornaments, books and rug. Then she saw her clock.

"Oh no" she said realising that it was almost ten o'clock.

"What?" Jareth asked.

"I'm late, I promised that I would see Toby…I have to go" she said. Sarah got out of her bed and put on her robe. Then she rummaged around for some clothes to wear.

"Go?…look Sarah, I promise you, your brother is in good health. Don't you trust my abilities." said Jareth as he stood up. Sarah noticed he was already fully dressed. He looked immaculate, unlike her.

"It's not you I don't trust, it's the goblins. Anyway he's expecting me to be there" she said as she walked into the bathroom to get changed.

"Why don't you call your parents and tell them you'll see him later" asked Jareth as she dressed. He clearly did not want Sarah to walk out on him.

"Why would I do that, I want to go see him, besides there's nothing to keep me here anyway." She came out of the bathroom and looked at Jareth guiltily realising what she had just said. She didn't want him to feel unwanted. After all it was her that asked him to stay. But it was too late. His face looked hurt by her words. So many times she had rejected him but this time she had took one step too far. "Look I didn't mean…"

"You've made it perfectly clear what you meant." he said. He walked over to the window where he stood still with his back to Sarah. She didn't want to leave him feeling redundant. She truly wanted to still be with him but she had to see her brother.She knew that he still had power over her and he could easily stop her from going. She sat on her bed and put her bag to one side. Jareth looked at her from the corner of his eye and noticed her sulky face.

He sighed.

"Go" he said quietly. Sarah jumped up happily.

"Thank you, I'll see you here when I get home, I promise I won't be long, two hours tops…you will be here when I get back won't you." she asked.

He sighed again. Sarah took that as a 'yes'. She rushed out of the door leaving Jareth alone.

* * *

Three and a half hours later and Sarah returned. 

"Sorry I know I'm a little late but I…"

She realised that she was talking to herself. Jareth had gone. She felt frustrated that he would leave just because she was a bit late from visiting her 'sick' brother. It's not like he has better things to do, she thought. She looked around her apartment. Not even a note was left. She sat on her kitchen chair and rested her chin on her hand. Without Jareth she had nothing to be excited about. She had no job to go to, she had no real friends that she wanted to talk to. She tried asking for Hoggle through her mirror a couple of times but he would not come since Jareth took all of Sarah's power away.

The day went by slowly and Sarah was truly getting bored. She read a old fantasy books but none of them really satisfied her. She tried to rehearse her lines for her Romeo and Juliet play but she found little pleasure from pretending to express her love for a fictional character, not when she had experienced it for real.

* * *

Later that day the phone rang. She literally sprinted towards it and picked it up, desperate to talk to someone. She kind of hoped it would be Jareth but then she laughed at the idea that the Goblin King would call her on such an earthly thing as a phone. 

"Hello" she said.

"Hi Sarah…are you okay."

Sarah was neither delighted or disappointed to her Devon's voice. She was just happy that she had someone to talk to. Even though she did feel a little guilty that she had ended their relationship by cheating on him last night and he was oblivious to the whole thing.

"Oh hi Devon, yes I'm fine." she said.

"Look Sarah can we just forget about the other day, I didn't mean to be so forward, can we just start again and go back to being the couple we used to be." he said.

Sarah paused for a second. She didn't like being put on the spot but she knew she had to say something.

"Sarah, Sarah are you still there?" asked Devon.

"Yes Devon I'm here, and I'd like to forget about everything that happened." she said.

"Oh great, so we're cool then?" he asked.

"Yeah we're…we're cool but…" answered Sarah.

"Great! Well can I see you tonight, I was thinking about going to that new club on 7th street, what do you say, shall I meet you there at seven?"

"O…okay, see you there bye."

Sarah put the phone down and screamed into her hands. She knew it was wrong to see Devon, but she had to see him face to face so she could end their relationship properly.

* * *

She got dressed and tied up her hair ready to confront Devon and tell him the truth. She hated hurting people's feelings but she knew that it was her responsibility to tell him. She hadn't dressed up too much but she did make a little bit of an effort, just so he didn't think she was totally dissatisfied with him. Once she had told him she knew that she couldn't feel guilty anymore. She took a deep breath and marched out of the door. 

As the door shut the breeze blew across the room and over to the window. Out of the window was a large tree, and on the tree sat a an owl. A snowy white owl who had been watching Sarah's every move.

* * *

Sarah met Devon at the club. He greeted her with a smile and a hug which she uncomfortably responded to. It was breaking her heart that such a kind and gentle guy was about to be dejected by her, but it was the only thing she could do. 

They walked over to the bar where Devon ordered them some drinks. She thought that she could at least owe him a drink before she tells him that their relationship is over.

Devon looked into her eyes.

"I hope we never fight like that again" he said before he kissed her. She responded for a couple of seconds before she realised what she was really there for.

"Alright I know, I'm embarrassing you." said Devon. He looked around and noticed that people were gathering around the dance floor.

"Let's dance Sarah" said Devon as her jumped up out of his seat and tried to pull her over to the dance floor. He sensed that something was the matter when she was reluctant to stand up. "What 's the matter Sarah, I thought you loved to dance?" he asked enquiringly.

"Yes but…" she said before he interrupted her.

"Well come on then" he said.

"No Devon, I really need to talk to you." she said seriously. His relaxed face straightened up. He knew that something was wrong with her. Never before had she been so grave with him.

"What's wrong." he said, having to shout over the loud music.

"Sit down" she said loudly. "Look I wanted to tell you this earlier but I couldn't do it over the phone." she said.

"Tell me what, Sarah you're scaring me, you're not ill are you." he asked.

"No Devon I'm not ill, but erm…I…I've loved being with you over the past few months but…" she said.

"I've loved being with you too…" he loudly interrupted.

"But I think I just…need a break, you know." she said.

"Yeah that's great" he said as she looked at him puzzlingly. "I was thinking the same thing. We should take a break together, how about this weekend." he said.

"No no Devon you don't understand" she whinged. "I mean I need to take a break from you, don't you understand." she said.

"What?" he asked.

"IT'S OVER DEVON!" she shouted, not realising that the music had now stopped. She looked around embarrassedly. She saw Devon's face. He looked devastated. She ran out of the club with tears in her eyes.

* * *

Devon chased after Sarah and caught her up running down 7th street. He grabbed her waist and pushed her lightly down a nearby alley. She struggled for him to let go. But he pinned her hands against the wall. Tears streamed down her face. 

"What do you mean its over?" he shouted. "What have ever done to disappoint you Sarah?"

"Nothing!" she murmured through her snivels. "It's not you Devon…it's me."

"Come on Sarah that's such a cliché. Tell me, what's the real reason. Am I not good enough for you. Do I not satisfy you enough."

His grip on her was strong. Stronger than any human strength. He hardly ever used his fay magic since he had been with her but his hands clasped her so tightly that she screamed in pain.

"Devon please you're hurting" she cried. "Let me go."

"I'll let you go when you give me an explanation!" he yelled. "Tell me Sarah, why is it over. Have you met someone else."

She didn't answer.

"You have haven't you!." Devon took out a long stick from his pocket. It looked like some sort of wand. He pointed it towards Sarah as an radiant laser-like force hurled her into the air. Sarah was now hovering fifteen feet above ground and she could not move.

"Let me GO!" she screamed. She felt like she was being electrocuted, as pain shocked her whole body.

"Tell me who then!" he asked. "Who are you seeing."

Devon got distracted as something tapped on his shoulder. He looked around to see Jareth's livid face. Jareth's gloved hand brutally punched his face making him unconsciously fall to the ground. The force that had been holding Sarah had disengaged causing her to fall to ground. She landed with a thud. Jareth went up to her to check she was okay. She looked up. Seeing Jareth there made her smile. He did not smile back though, instead he just helped her to stand up. Sarah put her arms around Jareth.

"I'm so glad you came to save me" she said. But her pushed her away.

"What's the matter?" she asked seeing his saddened face. He looked into her eyes.

"You have shamed me Sarah. Your purity and trust is no longer known to me. I forbid your presence in my Labyrinth anymore. Be gone, I never want to see you again."

Sarah gasped in shock. It felt like someone had punched through her heart and ripped it out of her, just when it was starting to beat for the first time. Jareth walked away leaving Sarah left to beg for him to stay.

"Wait…don't leave me, I didn't mean it, I'm sorry." she yelled. "Come back!"

But he wasn't coming back. Now Sarah knew how it felt to be rejected.

* * *

_A/N - See I told you there was lots more to come, and it's not over yet. Please keep reviewing. YAY:-D xx _

_By the way I do not own the characters of Jareth blah blah blah whatever. _


	8. Last Words

Sarah dawdled along the quiet streets. She didn't know where she was, or where she was going but she just didn't care anymore. Everything she ever believed in had gone. She felt like curse, like everything she touched shattered between her fingers. She went through her life being stubborn and dynamic, thinking it was the best way to be, but her rigidity had only pushed away everything she had ever loved. The only ones she really treated with decency were her Labyrinth friends; Hoggle, Ludo and Sir Didymus, but she had neglected them over the years and now she didn't even feel worthy enough to deserve such loyal friends. Why did she not take time out everyday just to say hello, why did she not ever show her real friends just how much they meant to her.

"Pssst…pssst…Sarah" said Hoggle.

Sarah looked around and noticed her dwarf friend looking at her through one of the shop mirrors.

"Hoggle" she said in surprise to see the friend that she was just thinking about. "What are you doing here Hoggle."

"There ain't much time Sarah, if Jareth knew I was here, he'd 'ave my head, but you gotta come quick." Hoggle looked troubled by something.

"What's the point Hoggle. I'm not wanted in your world anymore." she said as she continued to dawdle leaving Hoggle to walk by her while still inside the mirror.

"But Sarah, this is important, ya need to come!" he said.

"No Hoggle!" yelled Sarah. "I don't deserve to come, just leave me alone."

"Alright, so maybe you don't deserve to come." said Hoggle acting as stubborn as Sarah was.

Sarah looked at him shocked that her friend would say that. She frowned at him.

"But if you won't come for ya self. Then come for Ludo."

Sarah looked at Hoggle. What did he mean by this? Was Ludo okay? She watched as Hoggle reached out his hand so it came out of the mirror. Sarah looked around to see if anyone saw. She took a deep breath and touch his hand as he pulled her through the mirror.

* * *

Sarah found herself to be in the Goblin City. She remembered it all so well. How she made it through the big goblin battle and how Ludo called upon the rocks to defeat them all. She looked up and saw the castle. She stared at it attentively trying to see if Jareth was there and if he was watching her. 

Hoggle pushed Sarah from behind.

"Come on, in here…hurry up!" he screeched as he shoved Sarah into a small hut nearby.

* * *

The hut was small and confined. It was only just big enough to fit in Sarah, Hoggle, Sir Didymus, Ambrosius the horsedog, and Ludo. Sarah gazed in shock as she found herself standing in front of a very sick looking beast. Ludo looked terrible. She noticed before how he was uncomfortably limping but she never knew that he was seriously ill. His sombre eyes begged with hers as she wept with the sight of his decaying face. His once vivid chestnut fur was now a saddened grey and moulted across the floor. He looked helpless. 

Sarah slowly approached him and gently touch his giant and gentle hand.

"Ludo…it's Sarah, are you okay?" she asked with a hope in her heart that he was going to get through this.

Ludo made a great effort to try to lift his heavy head. Through his pain he seemed excited to see his friend.

"Sarah?" he asked with a broken voice.

"That's right Ludo" she said kindly. "I'm here for you. Everything's going to be alright now."

Sarah looked at her friends pleadingly.

"He is going to be alright isn't he" she asked quietly.

Hoggle and Sir Didymus bowed their heads not wanting to say anything. Sarah looked back at Ludo and burst into tears before darting outside. She leaned against the hut trying desperately to fight back her tears. Hoggle came out of the hut and Sarah looked at him.

"Why?" she asked in a voice of despair.

Hoggle sighed.

"It's just his time. Beasts like him only live for so long." said Hoggle.

"But I didn't think he was that old. He seemed so…young and…childlike." she said.

"Well he's just one of the few good beasts out there. And now…now he's…"

Hoggle looked down not wanting Sarah to see that he was upset. Sarah put her hand on his shoulder. He looked up at her.

"Come on" she said softly. "Let's go and say goodbye."

* * *

Sarah sat with her friends for the rest of the night. She listened to their stories of their Labyrinth adventures and she even told them about what her life had been like while living in New York. Ludo even managed to join in. For the first time in years Sarah felt responsible for her friends' welfare. She hadn't felt like this since she rescued Toby five years ago. 

"You know" she said. "I know that when I first came here, all I wanted to do was save my brother and get out of here. But now I think about it…"

Her friends stared at her attentively.

"…I wouldn't have missed it for the world" she said. Tears formed in her eyes again. "I love you guys so much, and I love this place. I know that I've made a lot of mistakes here but I want to put them right and…"

Ludo yelped. Sarah rushed over to him.

"Ludo! What's wrong." she asked. Ludo yanked his head back and yelled in pain.

"Ludo talk to me. LUDO!" she screamed as the beast started shaking and howling. In fact the entire room was shaking and rocks were falling down everywhere.

"Not now" Sarah said, "please don't go Ludo, Ludo I need you!" she shouted.

Hoggle and Sir Didymus trembled with the ground as they watched Sarah cry over her friend. The more Ludo howled, the more the ground shook. They frantically tried to dodge the large rocks that were falling on them. The ground thudded with noise as the rocks plummeted to the floor. Sarah screamed as a jagged stone cut into her arm but the pain was nothing compared to the grief she was feeling over Ludo.

"Ludo please" she begged but she knew that it was hopeless. Ludo was going to die.

Ludo took one last look at Sarah. He looked like he was trying to say something.

"What Ludo, talk to me" said Sarah.

"Don't…cry." he said. "Find…find…"

"Find what!" she asked.

"Find…love" said Ludo. She watched the light fade from his stone-like eyes as he plunged to the ground with a thump. Ludo had passed.

* * *

_A/N - Please don't kill me!_


	9. Rainbow Of Hope

Silence filled the room. The shaking had stopped and Ludo lay there still. Sarah knew he said 'don't cry' but she couldn't help herself. She put her arms around the dead beast and wept on his fur. Hoggle and Sir Didymus watched quietly as they too shed tears for the gentle giant. Out of all the friends Sarah had ever had, she never thought she would have such a nice friend as Ludo, and never then did she think he would be the first to leave. She knew that she could easily spend the rest of her days sulking with regret, blaming herself for neglecting him but that's not what Ludo would have wanted. But just for a few moments, she took the time to mourn for her beloved friend.

* * *

Sarah, Hoggle and Sir Didymus came out of the hut. They looked up at the sky. The sun was shining more brighter than it ever had done in the Labyrinth. They watched in astonishment as a vibrant rainbow formed across the blue and ended at the top of Ludo's hut. They looked at each other and rushed back inside the hut to find that Ludo had disappeared. They came out and watched as the rainbow slowly returned back from wherever it came from. Sarah smiled tearfully as she wished goodbye to Ludo and then gasped as she turned to see the man who had been watching her.

* * *

Jareth stood from a distance at the door of his castle and stared sternly at Sarah. She knew that he told him to stay away from the Labyrinth but he did not shout at her. He did not say anything. He simply looked at her with an expressionless glance and walked back into his castle. Sarah watched him walk away and realised that this was the man who she really wanted to be with. Ludo told her to find love. And she had never felt more love for anyone than Jareth. It wasn't just the first kiss, or the night they spent together. Her love was their from the very first time she laid eyes on him. When she danced with him in the masquerade ball she knew that their was something special between them. She loved him, and he loved her. The real Sarah. The one who boldly stood up to him all those years ago and fought until she had found her brother. Jareth loved her for her loyalty, something which she had not shown for a while, especially not towards him.

* * *

Of course Jareth was no angel but he had only done as Sarah had asked. She asked him to take her brother away all those years ago, she asked to be brought back to the Labyrinth five years later and she asked him to stay the night. But what had she ever done that he asked. When he asked her to stay with him in the Labyrinth, she rejected him, when he requested for her to stay with him the morning after their passionate night, she said 'no', and when he told her to stay away from Devon, she betrayed his wishes. No wonder he had said those harsh words last night, she thought. She had blamed everything on him when all he wanted to do was lover her.

* * *

Sarah noticed that Jareth was wearing more fancier clothes than usual. He wore a jet black ensemble with a dazzling regency shirt and shimmering cloak. She had never seen him looking so sophisticated. 

"Why is he dressed like that?" she asked her friends.

"Oh erm…it's probably just another one of those parties" said Hoggle.

"Parties?" asked Sarah.

"Yeah ya know, music, dancing, lots of people dressin' up. Why, you're not thinking' about going are you Sarah?" Hoggle asked.

Sarah smiled.

"You bet I am Hoggle, I'm going to go to that party and do exactly what Ludo told me to do." she said.

"But Sarah" said Hoggle. "Are ya sure that Jareth will make you happy. Are ya sure that he'll never leave you or let you down."

"No I'm not sure" she said. "I can't take anything for granted. But I have to give it a try. I believe that Jareth could make me happy, it may be difficult at first but we've been through so much over the past five years that there should be nothing we can't get through. But I can only do this if I have the support from my friends. I've got Ludo's, and now all I need is yours."

Sarah looked at Hoggle and Sir Didymus.

"You have mine dear lady" said Sir Didymus. Ambrosius barked in agreement.

"Thank you" she said as she patted the dog. "Hoggle?" she pleaded.

He looked up into Sarah's eyes.

"Oh…alright" he said half-heartedly, "but if he ever hurts ya."

"I know I know" she said. "Thank you."

"Now come on, we're going to a ball." she said.

They walked up to the castle where a large goblin was guarding the main entrance.

"Excuse me" said Sarah. "May I get through. I'm going to the ball."

The goblin did not speak. It just shook its head.

"Please…I need to. I'm expected there" she lied.

But still the goblin shook it's head.

"Oh get outta my way" said Hoggle as he tried to run past the goblin only to get hurled back.

Sir Didymus tried to whack it with his stick but it was no use. The goblin wouldn't budge.

Sarah sighed. The goblin was too strong to fight. She walked away in hope that there would be another way into the castle. Hoggle and Sir Didymus followed.

Suddenly there was a loud scream. They looked back.

"Owww!" yelled the goblin. Sarah looked in amazement as she saw Ambrosius the cowardly dog attacking the goblin by biting it's ankle. They ran back into the castle while the goblin whimpered over his pain.

"Well done Ambrosius" she said.

"Ambrosius, I have never been more proud of you" said Sir Didymus as he hopped on the dog's back.

They ran into the castle hallway and could already hear the heavenly music of the masquerade.

"This way" said Sarah as she ran up some stairs and up to a large oak door. Then she realised that her friends were not following her. She came back down the stairs and looked to see them staring at her.

"Why aren't you coming" she asked.

"I thought that's how you wanted it my lady. Why, last time you said that you had to face him alone." said Sir Didymus.

"Yes but that was different then. This time I really do need you. You're the only friends I have, I've already lost one of you and I couldn't bear to lose anymore." she said tearfully.

"Alright then Sarah, we'll come with ya" said Hoggle as they followed her up the stairs.

Sarah pushed open the big oak door ready to face up to everything she had tried to suppress before.

* * *

_A/N - Still more to come folks_


	10. Massacreade

The lavishness of the ball seeped through the opening door. Could there be anything more grander? Sarah had been to many parties in her life but none of them came anywhere to the glamour of this one. Chandeliers were gloriously suspended from the ceiling illuminating the dancers who gracefully paraded across the floor. They wore magnificent regal costumes as they intimately serenaded their partners. Everyone wore masks and costumes making it harder for Sarah to spot Jareth. She darted her eyes around every corner of the room but there was no sign of him.

"We'll look this way Sarah" said Hoggle, as her friends made their way through the crowd.

* * *

Sarah made her way forward trying not to disturb any of the dancers. The dancers turned their nose up at her whenever they saw her which made her feel even more uncomfortable about the way she was dressed. She felt like an ugly duckling in a flock of beautiful swans with her modern day jeans and black halter neck top. In the real world she would have looked a treat but in the Labyrinth she looked incompatible. Still, to her unawareness the beauty and innocence of her visage outshined every single one of the dancers in the room. For many of them, behind the masks, were much older and much uglier. Sarah looked at the dancers with awe and envy. She wished she could wear a beautiful dress like the female dancers and have Jareth serenade her like he did five years ago. Only this time Sarah would welcome his words and finish the night that was left incomplete all that time ago. 

She bustled through the dancers trying to find him, but as she knew from the last time. Jareth was a hard man to pin down. The only thing she could really do was stay in one spot, in hope that he would find her, so she stood out of the way against a back wall as her eyes continued to search the room.

* * *

Eventually a man came behind her and put his arms intimately around her waist while kissing her neck. Sarah delightfully jumped around ready to leap in the arms of her true love, but was truly disappointed when she saw it was Devon that so warmly greeted her. His devilish smile and rude manner made Sarah realise just why she ended their relationship. No matter how nice he could be, his evil streak always seemed to overpower him. 

"Hey Sarah" he said scornfully.

"Devon what are you doing here" she said in the most disinterested voice.

"I was invited. You do remember that I am fay don't you." he said patronisingly.

"How could I forget" she said recalling how earlier he almost killed her.

"Hey, let's just forget about earlier" he said. "Come on, you still owe me a dance."

He grabbed Sarah's hand and put in on his shoulder as he tried to hurl her around the dance floor.

"Get off me" she said as she pulled away.

"Oh whatever, I forgot how boring you could be" said Devon as he walked off, moving on to the next poor woman who he harassed.

* * *

Sarah took no interest in what Devon was doing as she finally found who she was looking for. Jareth stood their chatting and smiling. Sarah smiled as she watched his charming persona leak through the atmosphere. There was no doubt that she wanted to be with this man. It seemed like all the other creatures and fay's worshipped him. They surrounded him as he charmed them with his jokes and words. Sarah noticed that his main attention was being given to a beautiful woman who was grasping hold of his arm. Sarah oozed with jealousy as he whispered words in her ear which seemed to make her laugh. But she knew that he was only with the woman to take his mind off _her_. Jareth took the woman by the waist and started dancing with her. Sarah knew that she had to day something now before he disappeared again.

* * *

"Jareth!" she shouted, and looked around realising that half the room had heard her. 

"Sarah?" Jareth said surprised to see her as he stopped dancing. "What are you doing here, you should be back home where you belong."

"But I don't belong there" she said. "I belong here…in the Labyrinth. And I've known that my whole life. I was just too stupid to realise."

"Sarah…" he sighed. "You don't belong here, the only reason you think you do is because of me. Do you really think that your silly little red book was given to you by destiny. Of course not, I bestowed that book upon you like a curse. So that one day you will wish to come to the Labyrinth, and you'd depend on it like it was the only thing that mattered in your life. So you do not want to be here, you do not need to be here and you certainly do not BELONG HERE!"

Jareth turned back to the dancer he was with and grabbed her round the waist to continue dancing. Sarah was shocked by what he had just said, but she didn't care. For she had done many bad things in the past just as Jareth had done. But none of it mattered now. All that mattered was Sarah loved Jareth and she knew he felt the same way.

She walked after him and pulled his arm off the dancer.

"Look, I don't care about anything that's happened in the past. I don't care about any curses or spells you have cast on me, or I don't care that I defeated you and turned you into an owl for five years. But I do know that I am not under any spell now. I feel more real and true than I have ever felt before. And I may be cursed. But it's the curse of love. And that's a curse that nobody can give _or _take…I love you Jareth. And I'd do anything for you. I'd fear you, love you and do as you say and still you wouldn't have to be my slave…I'll let you rule my heart. So what do you say?"

Jareth looked at Sarah's pleading eyes. All he ever wanted was for her to declare her love to him. And now she had done it. But all Jareth could feel was guilt. This girl once had a life. She had a family and friends and she was happy. But looking at her now, with such a sad love deep in her eyes. He had made her into a broken soul. A girl that once was stubborn and strong was pouring her little heart out, cowering before him. And he could either take her and love her, or set her free.

"No" he said coldly.

"What?" Sarah said as she began to cry.

Jareth turned his back to Sarah.

"I said no" he said. "I don't love you" he said sternly as he walked off with the dancer girl clutching his arm. Sarah could not see that Jareth's face was suffering from his harsh words. It clearly took courage for him to say that to a girl he really did love. Sarah watched in agony as he walked away with another woman. She really thought that he loved her. Tears flooded down her face. She couldn't stop herself from whimpering as Jareth disappeared out of her sight. Her hands shook as they covered her weepy face in an attempt to conceal any dignity she had left from the glorious dancers. It was too late. The already pointed and laughed at her. Hoggle and Sir Didymus found her and dragged her to a chair in a quiet corner so she could calm herself down.

"What 'appened" said Hoggle.

Sarah did not answer. Instead she stood up and made her way to the door as they followed. When she reached the door she decided to turn around to take one last look at the world she was going to leave behind. There was no sign of Jareth. But she did see Devon. And he was holding something. It was a knife, a very sharp knife! His face reeked with revenge as he looked around the room. Sarah knew who he was looking for.

"Oh know" she said.

Hoggle and Sir Didymus looked at each other.

"He's going to kill Jareth."

Sarah ran back into the dancehall trying to find Devon so she could stop him.

Hoggle and Sir Didymus followed as they shouted after her.

"Wait Sarah!" they shouted.

She pushed through the dancers hasitly not caring what they thought about her anymore. Jareth may not have loved her but she cared about him too much to let him get killed. There was no way she was going to let Devon kill him.

* * *

Meanwhile Jareth was still dancing with the woman he was with. The woman seemed very happy, dancing away with this handsome man, but something was troubling Jareth. He stopped with a saddened look on his face, like he had just realised something that he should have done. 

"What is it" the woman asked confused.

"I do apologise Francesca but this isn't working." he said quietly.

"Why is something wrong, don't you like me" she said.

"No there is nothing wrong with you" he said. "But I am in love with someone else…and I'd be a fool to let her go."

Jareth kissed Francesca's hand before he walked off to look for Sarah.

* * *

Sarah finally found Devon. She knew that his temper was not to be messed with, so she decided that the best way to deal with him was to be sly. 

"Hi Devon" she said as he turned around in surprise. "You know what, I will dance with you."

"Really!" he said gleefully as he took Sarah's hand and they paraded across the floor.

Sarah knew that Devon wasn't the brightest of fay's but she couldn't believe that he was stupid enough to fall for that.

"Sarah?" said Jareth as he stood their watching her and her ex-boyfriend dance together.

"Jareth?" she said in surprise as they stopped dancing.

"Jareth!" said Devon angrily. He walked forward towards him while putting his hand in his pocket to reach out for his knife.

"Run Jareth!" screamed Sarah. "He's gonna kill you!"

Jareth ran off.

Devon looked at Sarah.

"You bitch!" he shouted as he punched her making her fall unconscious on the floor. Everyone in the ballroom gasped.

Devon ran after Jareth with a vow to destroy him.

* * *

_A/N - Ooh will Devon kill Jareth, will Jareth kill Devon. Will Sarah get to kill anyone. Will Jareth and Sarah ever finally both admit that they love each other at the same time. Or is this story doomed to the end. You'll have to wait for the next chapter to find out won't you. Updates will come soon. ---- Tell me what you think! Be honest!! But not too honest! _

_P.S. I'm not stupid. I did not spell masquerade wrong. It is suppose to be a blend of masquerade and massacre - did anybody get that. No? Damn it. _


	11. Lost And Found

Sarah regained consciousness a few minutes later. She woke up to the sound of many people running around, shouting and gasping. Her head buzzed with confusion. Then she remembered that Devon was trying to kill Jareth. She stood up quickly. But it was too quick. Her head was spinning and throbbing with dizziness and pain. She almost collapsed again but was caught by one of the dancers in the masquerade.

"Be careful miss" he said politely as he swooped her up in his hands and took her outside of the ballroom to where all the action seemed to be taking place. Sarah felt uncomfortable being carried by a strange man but was too light-headed to argue. Her vision was a little blurry after being knocked out. Devon's punch was one that would not be tolerated in the real world. She had never seen him so violent. Sarah could see that there were crowds of people all heading outside. When Sarah approached the Goblin City she noticed that they were all staring at Devon who was running after Jareth holding the knife in his hand. Jareth was quite far away in the distance but Devon was a fast runner.

"What are you doing Devon" she screamed. "You're being stupid!" she shouted.

"Yeah well, I do that sometimes." he shouted back, not turning around to look at her.

Sarah jumped out of the man's arms and gazed as she watched her ex-boyfriend chasing the man she loved. Feelings of guilt began to take over her mind as she realised that Devon wanted to murder Jareth because of _her_. It was her fault.

Many of the male dancers from the ball tried to run after Devon and stop him, they dodged through all of the goblin houses in the city but he was too fast to catch. He jumped on top of one of the roofs of a goblin's house and ran along the rooftops, his eyes frenetically concentrated on Jareth.

Suddenly, Jareth disappeared from out of sight. Oh no! Where had he gone. Was he alright. Sarah's eyes widened and her heart beat faster. She hoped that he hadn't got caught by anyone or fallen down anywhere. She cried out his name, but still there was no sign of him. Devon was shocked by his disappearance.

Then, out of nowhere, a snowy white owl came soaring through the sky. It was Jareth. He had transformed himself. Sarah sighed with relief. There was no way Devon could catch him now. She knew that he did not have the power to transform into an animal.

The crowd cheered as they watched Jareth fly off in the sky.

Devon looked angry by all this cheering.

He fixed his furious eyes on the owl and raised his hand with knife in it.

No one could see this but Sarah. Devon hurled the knife back.

"Nooooooo!" Sarah screamed as the knife was thrown forcefully.

It was too bad that it was a good shot.

The knife pierced the owl as it screeched with pain and fell to the floor.

Everyone stopped cheering.

Devon stood there with a half smug, half stunned look on his face before he ran off.

The whole crowd of people stood still as Sarah ran up to the lifeless owl.

She slowly knelt down and touched it. It wouldn't move. The owl was dead.

She was too shocked to cry. She just sat there shivering.

"Oh no Jareth, oh no, what happened" said a girl.

It was the woman who he danced with at the ball. The woman that Sarah thought he really loved. For she did not know that Jareth had left her to find Sarah. The woman stroked the owl as she cried softly. Sarah looked at her, distraught that somebody else was crying for the man that she loved.

How could he die? How could the King of the Goblins die because of one knife throw. She couldn't believe it. But there he was, still and motionless, with no heartbeat. He didn't even get to finish his life with dignity and die looking like the handsome King he was, but just as an owl. A bird that people saw flying around the Manhattan streets from time to time, but were oblivious to his great and wonderful powers. Now he would not be remembered for the noble and powerful man he was, but as an owl, that got so easily killed by a pathetic loser.

A hand reached for Sarah's shoulder which made her jump. It was the male dancer who carried her before. He pulled her back towards him and made her stand up.

"Come" he said, as he took her away from Jareth.

She tried to resist, still unable to say a word. He eyes met with hers.

"Sarah, you must go home, if you stay here you will only become depressed, you need to go back to your normal life." he said.

She frowned at him. What did he mean she must go home. How could she possibly go home now. Did he really think that she could carry on living when the man she loved had just died. The dancer held out a crystal ball, like Jareth used to do.

"Forgive me Sarah" he said as the crystal ball expanded trapping Sarah inside it. It carried her up to the sky and out of the Goblin City. She felt around the bubble trying to pop it but it was no use. She was trapped inside it. She screamed for herself to be released, but no one paid attention to her. She helplessly watched as it left the Labyrinth along with her only love.

* * *

It was a week later. Sarah lay still on her bed. She had hardly moved since Jareth's death. Her face was a sickly white and she had gotten skinnier. She look almost as ill as Toby when he was in hospital, only he had Jareth to cure him. Sarah did not have Jareth anymore. She felt so empty, like her soul was left behind in the Labyrinth and her heart was left behind also with Jareth. All she had now was her mind. Her mind full of painful haunting memories. Memories that disturbed her while she slept and troubled her while she was awake. She did not care to love anymore. She had not called her family to check on Toby, neither did she laugh or smile whenever Hoggle and Sir Didymus tried to cheer her up. She felt sick to the stomach continually. Headaches and nausea troubled her as she was hardly eating at all. It was like she had forgot to eat. Just like she forgot that she was supposed the stage play; Romeo & Juliet in a couple of days. 

Hoggle suggested that she performed in the play. He, Sir Didymus and Ambrosius had been staying with her in the past week.

"Go on Sarah." he said. "It'll be good for ya, take ya mind off things."

She didn't answer him. She just shook her head. In fact, she had hardly said a word all week. She just sat in silence staring into space. Even when the wild firey's came to visit, not even they could cheer her up. They sang Chilly Down to her and displayed a great head-bouncing show, but still she sighed in misery. Even when they messed up her whole apartment she did not care to scold them.

* * *

When the day of the play came, Sarah was still reluctant to be in it. She was speaking a little more by then and eating more, but still had a lingering sadness in her eyes that reflected her loss. Her apartment was still messy. But what did she care. 

The phone rang.

Sarah did not wish to answer but after warnings that the firey's were going to answer it, she knew she had to.

"Hello" she said quietly.

"Hi Sarah" said her cheery little brother.

"Hi Toby" she said quietly.

"I heard you were being in play, mommy and daddy said we can come see you." he said.

"Who told you I was in a play" Sarah asked shocked, as she had kept the play a secret from her family.

"An ugly dwarf" he said, "said his name was Hogwart or Hogfish or erm…"

Sarah looked at Hoggle who looked very guilty.

"Oh did he" said Sarah angrily looking at Hoggle. Sarah could hear her father in the background.

"Let me speak to her Toby" he said.

"Daddy's here Sarah, bye" said Toby.

"Hi Sarah, you never told us you were in a play. You told your brother but you didn't tell us" he said.

"Oh well…erm I, I just didn't want a big fuss that's all." she said.

"Nonsense, this is your first big play, I'm so proud of you Sarah. Of course we're coming to see you. Toby's really excited about it." said her father.

"No Dad please don't come" she said.

"Well its too late now, we've already bought tickets…you better go, the play starts at seven doesn't it.

"Yes but…"

"Okay I'll see you there then, bye." her dad said.

Sarah put the phone down and screamed, making Hoggle and Sir Didymus jump. She did not feel like acting on stage as a woman in love, when she had just lost her love.

* * *

Later that evening the play had commenced. Sarah was dressed as Juliet and faced the actor who played Romeo. 

ROMEO:  
She speaks:  
O, speak again, bright angel! for thou art  
As glorious to this night, being o'er my head  
As is a winged messenger of heaven  
Unto the white-upturned wondering eyes  
Of mortals that fall back to gaze on him  
When he bestrides the lazy-pacing clouds  
And sails upon the bosom of the air.

SARAH AS JULIET:

"O Jare…Romeo, Romeo! wherefore art thou Romeo?  
Deny thy father and refuse thy name;  
Or, if thou wilt not, be but sworn my love,  
And I'll no longer be a Capulet.

ROMEO:  
By a name  
I know not how to tell thee who I am:  
My name, dear saint, is hateful to myself,  
Because it is an enemy to thee;  
Had I it written, I would tear the word.

_SARAH AS JULIET :  
My ears have not yet drunk a hundred words  
Of that tongue's utterance, yet I know the sound:  
Art thou not Jareth…, I mean, Romeo... and a Montague?_

Sarah could not believe that she kept calling out Jareth's name during the play. What must her family had thought? What did the entire audience think. She felt very embarrassed. She wondered if the crowd could see through her act, if they saw her pale face and grieving eyes, if they saw her bleeding heart and mournful soul. A part of her wished they did. She longed for someone to hold her and help her grieve at this sorrowful time. But she knew that they would never understand what she was going through, because they had not been to the Labyrinth.

* * *

When the final curtain drew she marched off the stage heading to her dressing room. She wanted to leave as soon as possible. She didn't want anyone to congratulate her or worse, condemn her. She just wanted to be gone. Not even little Toby's cheeriness could enliven Sarah's life. 

When she had gotten changed and packed all of her things together, Sarah sneaked out of a back door and walked down the New York streets back to her apartment. She didn't get very far, as she was stopped by Hoggle, who had been watching the play in secret.

"You were great Sarah" Hoggle said.

"Yeah right, didn't you hear me, I messed up. I kept calling out Jareth instead of Romeo. The audience probably thought I was crazy, and I don't even want to face my parents." said Sarah.

"Yeah but…the rest of it was good." Hoggle tried.

"I can't stop thinking about him Hoggle. I know he's gone but I still dream about him." she said.

As Sarah spoke to Hoggle she was unaware that a figure had appeared behind her, listening to her every word. The man placed his gloved hand against the wall and leaned casually and silently watching Sarah. Hoggle almost gasped and pointed after seeing Jareth, but Jareth signalled for him to not say a word.

"It's really weird, it's like I can still feel him, sometimes it feels like he's right there watching my every move." Sarah continued.

Jareth silently laughed. Hoggle stood and stared but then Jareth wordlessly urged him to keep talking to her.

"Erm..well, maybe he is here Sarah." Hoggle said.

"Whatever" she moaned, "he's gone, you don't mean to tell me that you think he's a ghost now do you, flying around and haunting me. It's not like he would haunt me anyway. He'd probably go to that stupid dancing girl."

Jareth rolled his eyes at the girl who was moaning like she did as a teenager. He waved his hand at Hoggle telling him to keep speaking to her. It seemed to amuse him.

"Well if he were still alive, if that Devon guy didn't kill 'im, what would you do." said Hoggle.

"Ha" she shrugged, "what could I do, Jareth made up his mind. He wanted that other woman. That more beautiful woman…"

Jareth pretended to yawn as she moaned.

"So I wouldn't do anything. I'd still be here lonely and miserable, and jobless." she said.

"You still got ya acting." said Hoggle.

"Not anymore" she said. "Not after tonight's performance. I must have looked stupid saying Jareth's name instead of Romeos'. No Hoggle, I'm not going to act anymore. I quit."

"What a pity" said Jareth, "and I was quite looking forward to watching you mistake me for Macbeth in your next performance." he said ironically.

Sarah jumped round to see the man who she'd just been grieving over. Her heart thudded almost breaking out of her skin. Her traumatized face silently gawked at the inhuman man who presented himself right in front of her. Was he a ghost, she thought. He did not look see-through. He was as clear as ever, with the same satirical expression and captivating eyes as he always had.

"What…wh" she uttered breathlessly. She thought she might have been hallucinating. After all she was not eating properly so it was possible.

"I can't see you" she said to herself, "I'm not crazy" she stated as she closed her eyes.

While her eyes were closed she felt a cool breath of wind on her face. She opened her eyes again. Jareth was still there, and his face was close to hers staring into her eyes.

"Whether you're crazy or not Sarah, I'm still real" he said.

"But…but…you…died" she said.

"Oh did I?" he asked condescendingly. "I must have missed that…or maybe you missed it seeing as you didn't stay long enough to ensure that I actually _was_ dead."

"I saw you" she said assertively, "I saw you dead on the ground. I knelt beside you."

"No you knelt beside an owl, you saw an owl die." he said making perplexing Sarah.

"You were the owl" she said. "You transformed into the owl, and Devon threw a knife at you. You died Jareth!" she cried.

He laughed.

"You would think so wouldn't you, but it's just as well I was an owl when that rat of a boyfriend threw a knife at me, if I was in human form I would be long gone."

Sarah looked confused.

"Oh Sarah" he sighed. "There's so much you need to know about me." He smiled as he put his arm around her shoulder. Sarah pulled away.

"If you didn't die then how come you didn't come to tell me sooner. Do you realise what I have been through!" she sobbed.

"Look Sarah, my ability to transform into an owl was a curse. Nothing more… If anything, Devon did me an enormous favour. You see he did not know that when the blade of a dagger would strike me, my curse would be lifted, and I would not die, but would be free. Not even I knew of this, so when Devon hit me I honestly thought I was dead. It took me until realise that I was in fact very much alive" said Jareth.

"So all this time, all someone had to do was kill you as an owl and then you would have been free. Don't you feel sad that you didn't know sooner." she said starting to feel sorry for him.

"Sincerely, no. I have never had a problem with transforming into owl form. It was one of my greatest powers. It was only after you turned me into one for four years when I started to loathe the idea." he said leaving Sarah to feel guilty.

"I said I was sorry about that" she uttered.

He looked at her grief-stricken eyes and regretful face. She had clearly been distressed over that past week. He knew now that she truly did love him.

"Sarah" he said softly as he touch her cheek. "Oh my dear Sarah, there is no need to mourn over me anymore. I am here."

"Are you though" she said as she looked into his eyes. "Don't say that just because you feel sorry for me. You can't just expect me to forget what you said at the ball. You looked right into my eyes and told me you didn't love me." she said.

"Yes I did, and that was the hardest thing I have ever had to say" he said. "Because it was a lie. And deep down you knew it was a lie didn't you?" he asked.

She looked up at him but did not know what to say. So he put both of his hands softly around her face.

"You are truly beautiful Sarah." he whispered.

She absorbed his words intently like they were sacred and blessed. That's all she ever wanted. For someone to say she was beautiful and mean it. And he did mean it, and he was right. She was beautiful. For the first time in her life she felt genuinely and utterly…beautiful. Tears swept down her face. Jareth knew how much it meant to her. For he had watched Devon tease her and exploit her like she meant nothing. He knew that although she was strong-willed, deep down she was still a delicate child, waiting for a man to come and take her away and let her grow. Jareth was that man.

"Jareth I love you, and I'm sorry for…" said Sarah.

"Shhh" said Jareth as he put his finger on her lips to quiet her.

He moved his face up to hers and brushed his lips over her mouth. She responded to his touch and kissed him passionately. She didn't feel scared or shy as she did before. But knew that she was safe within his feel because he loved her and would always be there for her. She had no idea what the future would hold for them. She didn't know where they would live or what they would become, but she did not care. All that mattered to her was this moment. The moment that she would always remember as the day she truly fell in love. Even when the kiss had ended they held each other in an intimate embrace. She belonged to him and he belonged to her.

Later on they walked hand in hand down the street. Sarah didn't know where she was going, but she knew that she was safe.

"What's going to happen to Devon." she asked.

"Oh, he'll be imprisoned for sure" said Jareth.

"Really how long for" she asked.

"Oh, only forever, not long at all really." he said laughing.

She laughed with him as they contentedly walked hand in hand. Sarah finally felt complete.


	12. Epilogue

_There's such a sad love deep in your eyes_

_A kind of pale jewel open and closed _

_Within your eyes_

_I'll place the sky within your eyes_

_There's such a fooled heart beating so fast_

_In search of new dreams a love that will last _

_Within your heart_

_I'll place the moon within your heart_

_As the pain sweeps through _

_Makes no sense for you_

_Every thrill is gone_

_Wasn't too much fun at all_

_But I'll be there for you-ou-ou_

_As the world falls down_

_Falling_

_Falling down_

_Falling in love_

Sarah and Jareth danced alone across the ballroom floor. Sarah wore a magnificent golden ball gown and she sparkled long with the chandeliers that caught the radiance of her glowing complexion. He sang to her as they danced. She had finally gotten her chance to complete the night with him. No other dancers were there to stare or laugh at them. It was just the two of them, alone and in love. Jareth pulled her close and smiled at her softly.

"Jareth where are we" she said.

"We're in a dream" said Jareth, "where no one can disturb us."

Sarah smiled as the continued to dance the night away. He made her feel like an angel. She never knew how good she could dance when she was with him.

When the dream was over, Sarah slept peacefully in her bed next to Jareth who held her tight. His arms gripped around her waist as she slept.

But then, something startled Jareth. For he had many powers and one of those powers was to sense things in humans that they could not sense themselves. As his hands held her stomach he could feel something inside her. Some kind of energy that moved in her lower abdomen. It was too early for Sarah to have noticed anything. It must have only been there for about eleven days or so.

Oh no Jareth thought, Sarah was pregnant!….

_Yes I know, I know, typical cliff-hanger. But I never like to finish a story completely. Otherwise I__'__ll get bored. Anyway now there__'__s a door open for a sequel. Nooooo you cry. Well tough. If I want to write a sequel then I__'__ll write a sequel. But only if I get more reviews. Don__'__t you want to find out whose baby it is. Don__'__t you want to know why the hell Jareth got that owl curse and stuff. If so write a review, if not write a review, if you don__'__t know or just stumbled here by mistake...write a review. Love y__'__all. _

_If this story was too serious for you why not try out Labyrinth: A Midsummer Day__'__s nightmare - then you__'__ll get to see what happens when Sarah meets David Bowie! I know - crazy or what?!?!?_

_P.S - Please visit my forum And The Award Goes To... - it gives you the chance to vote for your fave stories. You'll find it in the Labyrinth forums. See you later._


End file.
